A Demigod's Tale
by ShadowStar91
Summary: You know the old Greek stories about Gods and Heroes? Well Percy Jackson only knew a little before he was thrown headfirst into them when his best friend turns out to be a satyr and his mother is taken by the Minotaur of all things. Now at Camp Half-Blood, the safe home for Demigods, he has to try and deal with prophecy's and the like. But whose the strong blond with the whiskers?
1. 01 Welcome to Camp!

{7 Years Ago}

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah kiddo?" The man replied. He was tall with spiky blond hair and piercing blue eyes wearing a blue shirt with a white jacket over it and some blue jeans. He finished throwing the supplies back into the truck as he turned and knelt down to his five year old son. The boy was almost a carbon copy of the man; he had the same blond hair and the same blue eyes, although his were slightly more rounded than his fathers. The child was wearing an orange shirt on with a blue jacket that matched his fathers' in design as well as some blue jeans of his own.

"Do we really have to go back?" The man smiled and raised his hand to ruffle his sons' hair as the boy took a step back and grumbled about having his hair played with.

"Yep. Sorry Naruto, but school starts next week so we can't stay out here camping." Minato told him as the boy pouted. "Now none of that look Naruto. Tell ya what, if you want then we'll stop for ice cream on the way back alright?" That got the boy's attention.

"Yeah! Chocolate please?"

"Sure thing." The pair quickly hopped in the truck and buckled in as Minato started driving off to their home. As they traveled Naruto's attention was again drawn to the picture his father kept on the dashboard; one of the two of them standing side-by-side on his fourth birthday with other families behind them enjoying the party. Like always though, his thoughts were drawn to the lack of his mother in the picture, whereas all the other families had one instead. Minato glanced down and seeing where his sons' attention was he sighed. "You know she loves you right?"

"How? She never met me." The boy muttered, this being something the two had spoken of for the past year since Naruto began asking questions about why he didn't have a mom like other kids.

"She wanted to stay Naruto but there were... family issues stopping her. Believe me, she wanted nothing more than to raise her son. She has nothing but love for you."

"Wherever she is." He bitterly added as he turned to look out the window as Minato sighed. The man wouldn't try to argue the point as Naruto was right in this instance. Even he didn't know where the woman was. All he knew was that he still loved her and that she had kept a major secret from him until a week before giving birth to Naruto. Despite the secret coming to light he couldn't help but forgive her and if given the chance he'd get right back with her in a heartbeat. However certain issues with her own family forbid that.

But a man could hope.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

{Present Time – Outside of Camp Half-Blood}

Percy was angry, confused, scared, and wet; that last one being more of an annoyance than anything considering the circumstances. Here he was trying to enjoy a nice getaway with his mother like they would almost every year when everything started going to hell. His best friend from school showed up which freaked his mother out and made him tell her about the weird thing with his teacher during a field trip. After that she loaded the three of them in her husbands' car and started driving.

Oh yeah, and his friend had goat legs too. Can't forget that part.

His friend was Grover Underwood, a pale teen with brown eyes and hair and surprisingly a light goatee for someone who was supposed to be around his own age of twelve. While from the waist up he looked normal, just a little on the hairy side, from the other direction he had furry goat legs ending in actual hooves. Percy had never known because Grover would wear baggy pants and then walk around with crutches and claim he had a leg condition.

Did not having human legs count at the doctor's office?

Grover had been freaking out about getting left behind and had been acting weird around Percy ever since the incident with his old teacher, a Mrs. Dobbs, turning into some kind of monster and attacking him. Percy had thought he was a goner before his favorite teacher, Mr. Brunner, rolled in on his wheelchair and tossed him a pen that turned into a sword he used to fight back. Afterwords he gave the pen back but nobody knew who Mrs. Dobbs was, except Grover who was trying very badly to hide that fact and play dumb. So when the school year let out Percy tried to put it all behind him and enjoy his time with his mother but then Grover showed up and ruined it.

Great friend right?

To be fair Grover only had a small idea about how much the trip with his mother meant so Percy was willing to forgive him. But his mother was getting stranger and stranger during the ride in the rain, muttering about keeping him close and her fault. He swore he also got a mention about some kind of camp. When he tried to ask directly about these things she just apologized and said he had to leave which only confused him more. Why? Had he done something wrong and was being punished for it?

Then the car was flipped by something big and strong, leading to the current situation of crawling out from the wreck into the rainy night.

"Grover, you okay?" Percy asked as he pulled his friend from out of the wreck, his mom coming out from the drivers side.

"Foooood..." The goat-legged boy groaned getting Percy to roll his eyes. He'd be fine, he was just stunned from the wreck. Honestly he was a bit too but he couldn't focus on that right now.

"Percy are you okay?" His mother asked as she turned to him and seeing that he was she gave a sigh of relief before looking around to try and see in the storm. Finally she noticed what she wanted and pointed over his shoulder, getting him to look and see the faint outline of a large tree on a hill. "Alright Percy, take your friend and head for that tree. That's the camps' border. You'll be safe there, I promise."

"I'm not leaving without you Mom!" The boy called back as he lifted Grover up and threw an arm over his shoulder to try and drag his friend with him.

"You have to Percy. I'll be fine, just get to camp quickly!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere without you Mom!" The woman sighed knowing she wouldn't win this argument and headed over to him, grabbing Grover's other arm to help carry him. They made it to some of the trees surrounding the base of the hill when they stopped as they heard growling. Turning back they saw the source walking up.

Larger than a full grown man at somewhere close to eight feet at the least was what first looked like a giant man with his arms held up near his head, at least until he came closer so that they got a clearer look. It had a bull's head, sharp horns included, on top of the most muscled body Percy had ever seen while from the waist down it looked to have bull's legs similar to how Grover had goats'. Comically it was also wearing a pair of white underwear that was soaked due to the rain.

"Is that the Mino-"

"Pasiphae's son, Percy. Names have power." Sally Jackson interrupted her son before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Listen Percy, when it charges jump to the side. It can't turn very well."

"Mom, how do you know all this?" The boy asked as the beast sniffed the air and seemed to lock onto the group and growled.

"Just trust me." She whispered back as the Minotaur lowered it's head and charged them. Sally shoved Grover and Percy to the side as the boy jumped as well, pulling Grover along out of the way, while the monster kept it's charge up until it ran into a tree and stumbled back. "Run Percy, before it charges again. Leave Grover and run, we'll be fine!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!" The boy shouted, horrified by the very idea of leaving his mother and friend with this monster here. The monster turned to around and sniffed the air again before charging at Sally. The woman tried to leap to the side again but this time the beast had learned its' lesson as it used it's large hand to grab her as she dodged. "MOM!" Percy shouted as Sally was lifted in the air, the Minotaur gripping her with both hands.

"Percy run!" She screamed as the beast started crushing her before she vanished in a puff of golden dust. The twelve year old was horrified at what had happened to his mother and stuck frozen to the spot as the Minotaur turned its focus onto him. It lowered its' head and charged and it was only at the last second Percy refocused on the present and jumped to the side. However the Minotaur was getting tired of that trick and lashed out, punching the boy as he dodged, sending him flying into a tree. With a gasp of pain the dark haired boy collided, tree to back, and then fell to the ground as the Minotaur stomped up to him. Glaring at the beast Percy dragged himself to his feet as the monster again lowered its head and charged. Since it was getting smart to people dodging to the sides, Percy instead jumped up onto it's back before grabbing a horn and holding on as hard as he could.

The Minotaur roared in anger and swung its' head around to dislodge him but Percy held tight and even started yanking on the horn. The result was something he didn't see coming as with a loud CRACK the horn snapped and he fell to the ground. Instantly the beast kicked him away, making him gasp for breath as he landed a few feet from it. The half man-half bull raised a hand up to the stump it now carried before roaring its anger at the young boy. Percy just stumbled to his feet, clutching the horn with both hands, matching its' glare with his own. This time when the Minotaur charged he was ready. With reflexes he didn't even know he had Percy rolled to the side and simultaneously jabbed the horn into the Minotaurs side, cutting a deep gash into the beast. It roared but Percy didn't let up as he quickly got to his feet and stabbed the horn into the monster's back. It let out a last roar before vanishing into gold dust and leaving the boy to collapse on the ground with the horn still in his hand.

"Fooood..." Grover whined from where he had been left, drawing Percy's attention back to him.

_'He's still out of it?!' _The boy thought before looking down at the horn. The boy was completely lost now. His mother was gone, he had just killed a monster, and his best friend was half goat. What was he supposed to do now? Looking around Percy saw the tree and realized that this camp his mother was trying to get him to was literally all he had left. He only hoped they could help him somehow. Shakily getting to his feet the boy went to his friend and picked him back up by the arm and started dragging the both of them towards the tree.

It took him the better part of an hour but once he reached it he was able to look down and see multiple cabins and even one large house with the lights still on. He stumbled forward towards that building hoping for help, hardly noticing that the rain had stopped once he passed the tree. He had only just reached the big building's porch when he collapsed to the ground, Grover tumbling down next to him still unconscious. He must've made some noise as two figures came out. "Help..." Percy muttered pitifully.

"Is that a horn?" A girl's voice asked. "...He's the one, he's gotta be."

"You say that about everyone Annie." A boy's voice replied. "But isn't that... That's Grover! Quick, let's get them inside!" Percy heard before finally passing out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Percy didn't wake easily. He was pretty sure he came two once or twice to someone feeding him something he guessed was medicine but didn't remember much. However now he was finding it near impossible to stay asleep as the sun was shining down right on his face. It irritated him so he tried to turn to the side to hide from it but that didn't help. Grumbling the preteen raised his hands to his eyes and sleepily rubbed them as he yawned. Opening his eyes he found himself in a large room filled with multiple beds lined up against the wall like his, instantly reminding him of the nurse's office back at school. He also saw Grover sitting next to his bed in a chair asleep.

"Where am I?" Percy muttered as he thought back to his most recent memories. He got kicked out of another school, went home to his step-dad Smelly Gabe and his mother, left for a trip with his mom, and then... Oh right, and then Grover showed up and had goat legs and they rushed in the car to some camp only to get attacked by the Minotaur of all things. And then his mother was... "Mom..." Percy muttered as it all came back to him. His mother had been killed by the monster and the he killed it when it tried to take him too. Percy glanced down to see that Grover wasn't wearing pants, showing that it wasn't some deluded dream as he really did have goat legs. "What's going on?" He asked, apparently louder this time as Grover jerked slightly before stretching his arms and yawning as he started waking up.

"Oh man, sleeping in a chair is uncomfortable. Wonder if I could grab an enchilada right now?" The boy mused before looking to see Percy staring at him. There was a moment of silence as Grover's brain started up for the day before he practically jumped out of his seat. "Percy! You're awake!"

"Yeah G-man, I'm up."

"Oh man, you had me so worried there. I thought you might've been a goner and that I failed again. I gotta tell you, you don't know how glad I am to see you up buddy."

"Thanks but, where are we?" Percy asked as Grover calmed down.

"Oh, this? This is Camp Half Blood."

"Camp what?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After a few words with Grover and getting the horn he had broken off the Minotaur, further proving that he wasn't dreaming in any sense, the boy had been told to get up and follow him. Grover led him around the Big House, as the building was called, to the front where they came up on a girl, a boy and two men playing cards at a table. And one of the men was familiar to Percy. "Mr. Brunner!" He called out as they got close. One of the men, a tall lightly tanned man with brown hair sitting in a wheelchair, turned at the call and broke into a rather large smile at the sight of the younger pair.

"Why hello Percy! Good to see you up and about." The man responded as Percy got a look at the other three. The other man was tall and had messy black hair with purple eyes while he was wearing a yellow tiger striped shirt. The boy had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes as well as three whisker like marks on both his cheeks, Percy also noted he looked to be perhaps a year or two older than him. The last was the girl who looked to be his age and had shoulder length blond hair and gray eyes. One thing Percy noticed was that both the kids had necklaces with beads on them while neither of the adults did, as well as orange shirts with 'Camp Half Blood' in black on the front. "Percy, I'd like you to meet Naruto Namikaze and Annabeth Chase. They are the ones that found you and Grover passed out by the porch two nights ago."

"Uh... hi." Percy lamely replied with a nervous smile and wave. Naruto just nodded with a slight grin while Annabeth stared at him silently. Eventually it started to bug him. "What?"

"You drool when you sleep."

Instantly Naruto broke out laughing as Grover snorted his own amusement. Even Mr. Brunner coughed lightly into his hand to mask his own smile. Percy just went wide eyed before regaining the nervous smile from before. "Um... I'm sorry? I guess?"

"Annabeth, why don't you run down to Cabin Eleven and tell them they'll be getting a new member soon alright? I'm going to need to explain things to Percy." His old teacher suggested so the girl nodded and with a wave to Naruto got up and ran off. The blond teen only got his laughter under control as Percy sat down at the seat she just left and the man started speaking.

"Do you know how to play pinochle boy?" The black haired man asked. Percy shook his head getting him to scoff. "Figures. Why is it nobody appreciates one of the best games ever invented?"

"If he doesn't know then we could play something else, like poker?" Naruto suggested before grinning. "Unless you're scared Mr. D.? I mean, I do clean you out every time we play." He taunted as the man scowled.

"Boy I am unafraid and you know it. I simply enjoy better games than simple luck based trials like you."

"Sure Mr. D. Whatever you say." The teen answered unconvinced getting the man to growl lightly as Mr. Brunner cleared his throat to divert attention away from the blond's teasing.

"Pinochle is a rather easy game Percy. Let me give you a quick lesson and then we can begin." The man told him before just doing that and soon the four were playing a game together. Percy was mostly silent as they played, Grover simply watching from a seat next to him, but eventually Percy got tired of a simple card game and wanted answers.

"Mr. Brunner, I don't want to be rude but where am I? What's going on?" The man sighed as Mr. D. only rolled his eyes lightly. This talk always annoyed him, mainly due to how repetitive it was with the same questions and answers.

"You are at Camp Half-Blood Percy, a training camp for people like you or Naruto here."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember my Greek lessons at school? About the Olympian gods and the Titans and the various battles the heroes fought? Well, you see, they were far more than just stories my boy. They were, and are, quite real." He explained as Naruto laid a card out getting the others to scowl lightly. "Do you recall what a child between a human and a god was called?"

"A demigod right?" Percy answered as the man nodded.

"Correct. I don't know of any way to say this gently so I'll be blunt. You are a demigod. Your father was an Olympian as your mother was a mortal human." Percy only stared in shock and confusion as Naruto spoke up.

"All the campers here are Percy. Or at least the human campers are. We've also got Satyrs like Grover behind you." The blond told him with a nod to their mutual friend behind him. "Then there's some Harpies, a lot of Nymphs, a couple Dryads here and there and a single god and centaur." He admitted with a jerk of his head to the adults at the last bit, something Percy didn't actually catch as he was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of his father being a god.

"So you're saying my father is a god?"

"Yes Percy. Remember our field trip to the museum? When I asked you a bit about what the gods were known for you yourself answered that they tended to 'hook up' with mortals quite often in the old stories. Is it so hard to believe that habit hasn't changed at all over the centuries?" Mr. Brunner asked as Percy slightly shook his head.

"I just don't believe it. I mean gods existing and everything. They aren't real right? They were just stories people made to try and explain things right?"

"Ha! Aren't real!" Mr. D. barked out as he drew the boy's attention to him. "Imagine, Jackson, if people said you were just a story. If in around a hundred years or so, people talk about you when they want to explain how people felt about losing their mothers." He taunted as Percy frowned and even heard Naruto mutter 'low blow' under his breath. "We gods are real Jackson so you'd best find your faith quickly as we don't tolerate the unbelieving!" He shouted as with a wave of his hand a bottle of wine appeared on the table. The sky rumbled and he looked down before turning his gaze back up. "Sorry, old habits." He called before he waved again and the bottle became a can of diet Coke.

"Wine? ...Wait, that would mean you're Dionysus, God of Wine right?" Percy asked as the man nodded.

"That's right. Honestly, Nadatu just said there was a god in camp."

"Naruto sir." The blond cut in.

"Whatever."

"So then dad really was a God?" Percy asked, turning his attention back to his old teacher.

"Was and is Percy."

"Do you know who?" He asked as the man shook his head.

"I have a couple guesses but nothing concrete so I'd rather not say and get you're hopes up over it. Don't worry though. Most of the gods claim their children rather quickly so you'll find out soon enough."

"Claim?" He asked as Naruto cut back in.

"You saw the cabins right?" He asked as Percy nodded. "Well there is one cabin for each of the twelve Olympians. Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Apollo and all them. Well when you get to camp, you stay in Cabin Eleven until you're godly parent gives a sign claiming you as their own child. Then you move into their respective cabin and stay there. Like Chiron said, most gods claim their kids quickly and then they move in with their siblings. I only had to wait until dinner on my first day to be claimed. Annabeth was pretty much claimed right after Chiron finished explaining everything to us." Percy nodded but then had to ask the other question that was on his mind.

"Wait, who's Chiron?"

"That would be me Percy." His teacher answered. "Mr. Brunner is only a pseudonym I use when I need to go out into the world, a false identity if you will. My real name is Chiron." Percy nodded as he narrowed his eyes trying to recall the name.

"Wasn't there a Chiron in the old stories you taught? A trainer or something?"

"Again, that is me Percy. I am Chiron, the trainer of heroes from the time of Ancient Greece to even now." He again answered before setting his cards down. "Now, I believe I should show you around camp. Grover, the Council of Cloven Elders wishes to see you so you'd best head off." Grover nodded and with a quick good-bye started walking off as Percy turned his attention to Chiron as he wheeled himself out from the table before pulling himself up as if he was standing up. The newly minted demigod watched in amazement as Chiron's body seemed to grow out of the chair until he stepped out and out came a white horse body showing that Chiron himself was a centaur. "Follow me Percy, and I'll give you the tour."

"Wait, what about..." Percy started before trailing off as he looked to Naruto and Mr. D.

"You don't have to worry about us Percy. He's a god and I've been here for a few years so just go see the place with Chiron. Besides, I'm pretty sure Mr. D. doesn't want to keep losing at cards all day so I'll just head out myself."

"Keep talking boy. One of these days I won't be so forgiving and you'll wake up as a dolphin."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So Annie, what'cha think of the new kid?" Naruto asked as he walked up to see her reading a book in front of Cabin Eleven. The blond peeked inside to see how crowded it was a grimaced slightly but then pulled his attention back to the girl in front of him.

"He doesn't look like much I guess but he has to be able to do something if he could beat the Minotaur without any training." She answered as he nodded in agreement. Both of them were extremely shocked when after dragging him and Grover to the medical room of the Big House, Chiron told them that the horn Percy had been holding came from the mythical beast of the Labyrinth. Naruto had commented on it to some of his cabin mates/half-siblings at breakfast the next day and the story spread throughout the camp rather quickly. The new arrival had taken down the bull-man before arriving, a story not many were believing but if they saw him walking around with the horn as Chiron gave him the tour then they'd likely change their tune. "I still think he might be the one." Naruto only rolled his eyes at that.

"Like I said, you've said that about every new arrival we meet and once they get claimed you get all moody that they weren't important enough for the Great Prophecy." The teen commented as she only huffed and turned a page in her book. "Anyways, the guy doesn't even know anything actually. He was really surprised when Chiron started explaining everything and he really seemed to have a hard time accepting it all. Maybe he's just a natural at combat considering everything."

"That would make him an Ares child since he can't be a son of Athena since he's not blond."

"True. But you don't really think he's a son of War do you Annie?" He asked as she shook her head.

"I'm not really sure but I just have this feeling that Ares isn't his dad. It's kind of hard to explain."

"No no, I get ya. I've got the same feeling. We know it's his dad though since Grover had said his mom was taken out by the Minotaur when he woke up. So that leaves Apollo, Poseidon, Hermes, Hephaestus, Zeus or one of the no-cabin gods." Naruto mused before shaking his head. "I really doubt after Thalia that Zeus would have a kid again, especially considering he's already broke his oath and wouldn't want to do it again and get Hera on his case. Poseidon also made the oath so he's not likely either."

"He doesn't really look like an Apollo or Hephaestus child though. But that only leaves Hermes and I'm having a hard time seeing it." Annabeth added in as Naruto only nodded his head.

"Yep. Guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Naruto then jerked his head towards the upcoming centaur and boy with a slight grin. "Well, here they come so obviously he hasn't been claimed yet or they'd have taken him off to his own cabin."

"Unless this is his cabin."

"Touche." He muttered as the pair walked up.

"Ah, Annabeth, Naruto. I take it everything's set up for Percy in Cabin Eleven?" Chiron asked as Naruto shrugged but Annabeth nodded.

"They're kind of running out of room but they'll find some for him like they do for all the new demigods." She replied while Percy was looking over the cabin.

"That's a cadu-something right? The symbol of um... Hermes?" Percy asked as he pointed to the symbol above the cabin door, a winged staff with two snakes spiraling around it.

"A caduceus Percy, but yes, correct on both accounts. Cabin Eleven is the cabin of Hermes, messenger god and god of travelers. He welcomes all demigods into his cabin and as such, all new arrivals stay here until their own divine parent claims them." Chiron explained. "Well then I'll be off. Naruto, Annabeth, I leave Percy in your care." The three said a quick good-bye to the centaur before Annabeth motioned Percy up to the cabin.

"Knock knock." Naruto called as they walked in to get everyone's attention. Seeing the three a taller and older teen with blond hair and slightly pointed ears walked up.

"Naruto, Annabeth, what brings on this little visit?" He asked as Percy noticed Annabeth blushing slightly while Naruto just had a large grin on his face.

"New guy Luke." The whiskered teen told him while jabbing a thumb at Percy. The now identified Luke faced Percy with a smile and offered his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Luke Castellen, head councilor for the Hermes Cabin. Are you one of us or an unclaimed?" He asked as Percy shook his hand, silently noting the teens' strong grip.

"Uh, unclaimed? And I'm Percy Jackson, nice to meet you too." Upon hearing he was unclaimed, many of the others listening in started groaning but Luke put a stop to that.

"Calm down guys. We're the travelers kids, we take any and everybody, you guys know that." He scolded as Naruto chuckled.

"We'll talk to you later Luke. Percy, once you're set up, me and Annabeth are gonna be waiting outside for you." He told the dark haired boy and he nodded as him and the girl left. As soon as they were outside Naruto poked Annabeth in the shoulder. "You were blushing again Annie. Maybe you should just tell him you like him already." He teased as she blushed even harder in embarrassment.

"I do not! He's like a brother to me! Like you are." She growled as she playfully pushed him back. Naruto only raised his hands in surrender as he chuckled lightly.

"I know Annie, I know." He admitted as his chuckles died down and his smile made way for a small frown. "I know all too well." He muttered though Annabeth didn't catch it. The pair waited a few minutes before Percy walked back out, still holding the Minotaur horn, though the pair assumed it was because he didn't have anywhere to put it or because Hermes was also known as the patron god of thieves and he wasn't trusting his horn with the deity's children. "All set Percy?"

"Yeah I guess." He muttered as the three started walking through camp, the two regulars pointing out a few things here and there. "So, this stuff with the gods is really real? My dad was really an Olympian god?" Percy asked as both the blond's nodded.

"Yep. Don't worry, it takes a lot of people some time to come to terms with the idea that they're more than human."

"I'm just having trouble believing it. I mean, if dad is a god, why wasn't he ever around when I was younger? Or where was he last night when I was attacked by the Minotaur and mom was killed? Couldn't he have done something?" The boy wondered aloud as Naruto nodded.

"Ah, that. I take it Chiron didn't really explain that part then did he?" Percy looked confused so Annabeth chimed in with the answer.

"The gods aren't allowed to raise their demigod children Percy. It was ordered long ago by Zeus that any demigod child had to be raised by their mortal family and not their divine one. We all grew up without a parent as well." She explained as Naruto nodded along.

"Yeah, and sadly that decree stretches a little further to no helping most of the time either. Unless you're given some kind of heroic quest or something, the gods won't even help you during any of your troubles. Hell, even during a quest their help is limited to usually just a piece of advice or some magical item and then they kick ya to the curb." The spiky haired teen added. "Very few demigods ever get much more than a single parent to care for them and most are kept in the dark about their true lineage until it becomes to late to matter."

"That sucks." Percy muttered as the other two nodded. "So what about you two? Who's you're god parent?" He asked.

"Cabin Six." Annabeth replied instantly only for Naruto to flick her in the ear. "Ow! Naruto!"

"He's a newbie remember? He won't recognize the god by the number." Naruto scolded before turning back to Percy. "She means Athena. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, war, and crafts."

"That's cool." Percy said before noticing that Naruto had called Annabeth a daughter but not them both as children. "Wait, just her? You mean you two aren't related?" Percy asked, having guessed that since other than the eye color both looked very similar. Annabeth blushed lightly as Naruto chuckled.

"Nope. We just look a lot alike, so we get that a lot actually. I'm from Cabin Ten, which is that extremely girly one you probably saw when Chiron gave you the tour. Cabin Ten is for the children of Aphrodite, the goddess of love, beauty and desire. All her daughters usually end up as some of the most beautiful women in the world while sons like me end up as the best looking guys around." Naruto bragged lightly with a grin. He quickly lost it as he sighed though. "But having to put up with all that pink sucks big time. Just cause it's mom's favorite color doesn't mean I or the other guys like it." Percy and Annabeth both chuckled as Percy found it funny and Annabeth knew it was a running complaint for the older boy.

"So how old are you two?" Percy asked while Naruto perked back up.

"She's twelve and I'm thirteen." He answered before Annabeth could. "And in case you're wondering, both of us have been here for five years. If you ever want to know how long someone has been at camp, just look at the beads." Naruto told him while giving a light tug to the beaded necklace they both had, getting him to look at the five beads they both shared.

"So the beads mean years?"

"You get a bead at the end of every summer and each bead is decorated with what the cabin councilors have decided was that summer's biggest event. Then most head off while the year-rounders stay here." Annabeth explained.

"Wait, you can stay here year round?"

"Yeah. See, demigods give off this scent that attracts monsters. The more powerful the demigod, the stronger the scent and the more monsters they have to deal with. Some demigods are too strong to safely leave camp. Others don't have anything left for them in the mortal world. Either way, some of us decided to just stay here and live. Annabeth, Luke and I are all year-rounders actually." Percy nodded his head as Naruto explained a bit more of the camp to him and the three kept walking.

"Yo! Wait up ya dumb blonds!" All three stopped and turned around as they saw a girl with messy light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail while she was wearing a camouflage jacket over the orange camp shirt.

"You want something?" Annabeth asked with a scowl while Naruto only shook his head in amusement.

"Who're you calling dumb, bronze-for-brains?" He joked back as she only smirked in return. It was then that Percy noticed the two other people behind her, both large and overly muscled teens.

"I just wanted to get a look at the new meat." She told them as her gaze turned to Percy and her scowl went away, replaced with an annoyed frown. "So this is the guy that supposedly took out the Minotaur? I don't see it. He looks wimpy as hell."

"And who're you supposed to be huh?" Percy demanded, not liking how she was dismissing him with only a single glance.

"Percy, this is Clarisse, the daughter of Ares." Annabeth introduced as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ares... as in the god of war?" He asked and she sneered.

"Got a problem with it?" Clarisse growled as Percy held up his hands.

"No no. It just explains the smell is all." Instantly Clarisse and her two followers starting growling, making him realize that they had to be children of Ares as well. Meanwhile Annabeth was gaping at the sheer nerve Percy had to insult the 'toughest girl in camp' to her face while Naruto had frowned the moment the words came out of his mouth.

"You know, you never gave your name to Clarisse and that's rude." He started before suddenly grabbing Percy's arms and twisting them behind his back. "And you've also just insulted one of my best friends so I can't really let that go." Percy's eyes were wide as he tried to break out of Naruto's grip but the blond wouldn't let go. "Now let's make something a little clear here. Clarisse is a little rude but that's only really cause she doesn't know you. Had you played nice and let it go she might've warmed up to you but now you've just pissed her off, and me cause I really don't like when someone messes with my friends. So you're going to apologize for that little remark and maybe she'll forgive you." He ordered before using one hand to hold Percy's arms while using his other to push the boy's head down, making him bow to the now grinning daughter of war.

"I'm sorry." Percy gritted out through clenched teeth as Naruto's hold was somewhat painful. The blond boy looked up to see Clarisse shake her head and then glanced to see Annabeth rolling her eyes at his behavior. She knew he was fiercely protective of his friends and would overreact over even the slightest of words. That was actually how Clarisse and Naruto first met and became friends. She mocked him and Naruto attacked, the two fighting right in the middle of dinner until Chiron broke them up and punished both. Afterwards both apologized and had become fast friends, despite being or perhaps because one was a child of war and the other of love.

Love and War, a powerful combination and everyone knew it.

"That wasn't good enough apparently. So tell ya what, I'll let her decide you're punishment. Clarisse meet Percy, your new toy." He then quickly let go and pushed Percy right into Clarisse as the girl was quick to grab him and have her half-brothers help.

"I think _Prissy_ here should go through the camp initiation. Mark, Sherman; carry him." She ordered the pair as they just grinned and started dragging Percy between them towards the restrooms. Naruto chuckling as Annabeth ran her hand down her face.

"That was mean Naruto."

"Oh come on! He insults a friend and I'm gonna just let it go? Besides, you know as well as I do Clarisse was going to try that anyways. She does with every new camper. Once she does, she'll lighten up on him and leave him be. Better to just let her have her way now than to fight her and really piss her off." He argued as the girl only shook her head exasperated and started walking towards the restrooms to see if Percy would need any help. However she had only made it a few feet to them when they seemed to explode, water shooting everywhere as Clarisse and her brothers crashed at her feet, the water even splashing her from the waist down while Naruto was dry, having jumped back the second he heard the explosion. Standing in the center of what used to be a toilet stall was Percy, perfectly dry and staring at Clarisse's wet form in shock.

"You're dead Prissy! You hear me?! DEAD!" She shouted as she got back up with her brother's right after her. Percy took a step back as everyone's attention had been drawn to what had happened by now, many staring in shock at him. Clarisse just stomped off towards the large red cabin with a stuffed boars' head over the door as the two teens behind her glared at Percy for a moment before following. Even Annabeth was staring at Percy in shock while Naruto was looking at him in confusion.

_'What the hell happened to cause that?'_ He thought was Percy held up is hands. The boy looked from face to face as he finally stopped on Annabeth.

"What? I don't know what happened there. What do you think?" He asked as she seemed to debate her answer in her head for a few moments.

"I think..." She started before looking around at the destruction of the bathhouse. "I think I want you on my team for capture the flag on Friday."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Authors' Notes: **And here is chapter one to a new story I've had running in my head ever since I started reading the Percy Jackson books and their follow up the Heroes of Olympus books. Can't wait for Blood of Olympus in October!

Anyways, in this story Naruto isn't a shinobi but just a regular demigod. Meaning no chakra or jutsu or any of it. A few other Naruto characters will appear over the course of it, and all of them will be like Naruto as just demigods and not ninjas. So don't start asking about clones or sage more or even Kyuubi because he doesn't have any of them.

One thing about any crossover in this section I see is that Naruto is always the son of Hades or Zeus or one of the other real major gods with only one or two exceptions. I've never actually read one where he was a son of Aphrodite and thought it would be interesting so I put some thought into making it work and voila, I have this Naruto here for you all to read about. When I eventually get around to it, Naruto will share that 'Kushina' was his mothers' mortal form when she was dating his father until she revealed her true self to him shortly before Naruto himself was born.

Naruto as shown is very close to Annabeth and seemingly to Luke as well. That's because he traveled with them and Thalia and came to camp with them. I'll give more on that during flashbacks as the story progresses so look forward to those.

Pairing wise, I think I'll keep that a secret. Naruto will actually be going through some relationship troubles for a while until he settles on the girl he'll end up with but that won't happen for a while. You can ask and guess all you want in reviews and PMs but I won't answer anything regarding the girl he's going to end up with. Other than admitting that it will be only Naruto and ONE girl, NOT a harem.

I think that's everything so feel free to ask about whatever you want and I'll try to answer without giving stuff away. Please review and favorite as it means a lot to me to know my stories are appreciated! Expect an update soon too! Till next time.


	2. 02 Let's Get That Flag!

**percy zoe and artemis fan:** I'm not entirely sure on whether or not I bring Hinata in.

**Engineer4Ever:** Actually Annabeth's birthday is in July while Percy showed up a latest of mid June since the American school year ends between mid-May to early June depending on where you are and he showed up only a day after that. So at the time of their first meeting Annabeth was only twelve. And while I haven't gotten to it exactly yet and won't until the Sea of Monsters plot, Naruto met Annabeth first and then the two met Luke and Thalia so he didn't meet Hal.

**Burningflame74: **No. If you read the author's notes at the end of the first chapter I said it will NOT be a harem. Naruto will have some minor romantic interaction with a couple of girls but he'll only end up with one girl in the end.

**shadespace:** Yes and now with helping Aphrodite out of her normal ways. He'll admit he doesn't like it and would want her to change so she'll pull back a bit around him because she cares but she is also an immortal that's been set in certain habits for thousands of years and one boy, even her own child, is not going to truly get her to change. But when Aphrodite does show up, she'll be a bit more mature than she's appeared in the books while still being the god we know her as.

**Author's Note:** The only other thing I can really comment on is how I got multiple PMs and a few reviews about how Aphrodite is the weakest god so by making her Naruto's mother I'm making him a weak character. I've got to say, you guys clearly don't know anything do you? Not everything is some amazing combat ability. Charmspeak can be quite deadly since it's been shown that only gods and a select few others can resist it. Plus in I think Lost Hero when Aphrodite talks to Piper in her dream, she flat out say that Love is the most powerful force in the world, meaning if she felt like it she's the most powerful goddess there is. She's just too childish and immature to care about ruling the world and lets the other Olympians do it while she relaxes and has her fun. I'll confirm that Naruto does have Charmspeak and is very skilled with it. Plus Naruto isn't like other Aphrodite kids as he's not some beauty obsessed person but actually trains and works hard to make sure he can defend himself and others so he's a very strong fighter. Just because he doesn't have some great elemental power like water or lightning doesn't make him weak, he just has strength in different areas. I could go into them in more detail but I don't want to spoil everything.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

{6 Years Ago}

"Hey Naruto, come here!" Minato called out to his son. The boy was outside swinging on the backyard swing his father had put up a couple months ago but hearing his dad's voice the child ran inside.

"What dad?" The man only motioned for Naruto to sit next to him on the couch as he noticed his father had a book with him.

"I figured I'd show you something kinda neat kiddo. I was looking through some old stuff when I found this and thought you might like it." The boy hopped up next to his old man as Minato handed him the book. On the cover was a large multi-headed lizard attacking a man in bronze armor with the title _'Legendary Heroes of Greece' _above. While Naruto thought the picture looked cool he didn't really get why his dad brought this up so he glanced at the man to see him smiling. "Remember a while ago you asked me what your mother had liked and I told you some really old legends of heroes and monsters? Well, this is what I was talking about. Your mom really loved the old Greek myths and stories."

"What were the stories about?" He asked as the man opened the book and began flipping through the pages, each one having some pictures of various men fighting monsters; some were giant one-eyed men, others were large evil looking animals, one even had a man with bull legs and a bull's head!

"Well most were about the children of the gods going on some epic quest to save someone or defeat a great evil. Like this one for example." He pointed down as he stopped on a page with a man wrestling a giant lion. "That's Heracles, though you'd know him better as Hercules. He was the son of Zeus, the king of the gods. That's a picture of him fighting something called the Nemean Lion, a large monster who had fur that couldn't be broken."

"Neat... Wait, gods? What're those?" Naruto asked as he took his gaze off the picture and turned it to his dad.

"Ah, right. Well in Greek mythology the gods are these super powerful immortals that rule the world from a place called Mount Olympus. There's lots of gods and each one had power over something different. Like there was a god for the sun and a different god for the moon. Like I said, Zeus was their king. The main twelve gods were called the Olympians and they had the most power and were the ones people worshiped the most. Oh, and if a god was a girl then they were called a goddess."

"Did mom have a favorite god?" Naruto asked as Minato nodded.

"Yeah actually. Her favorite was the goddess Aphrodite. She ruled over love and was considered the most beautiful woman in the entire universe."

"That sounds so girly and gross!" Naruto grimaced, thinking about it. Who cared if you looked pretty or something? That was for those icky girls to like. He wanted action! Minato only chuckled at his son's reaction.

"Heh, yeah it kind of is for a kid like you huh? But remember, as the goddess of love she would always love people unconditionally and knew exactly how to make them feel better."

"I guess." The blond muttered as he went back to the book and flipped a few pages. "Still, were there any cool gods? Like one for explosions or fighting or stuff like that?" He asked as Minato sighed. Even without knowing who his mother really was, the man couldn't help but find it amusing that his son thought she was gross.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**{Present – Camp Half-Blood}**

"Look, Percy, just drop it okay?" Annabeth told him as she had started walking again with him following and apologizing for getting her wet a bit. Naruto was still coming along too and had yet to stop staring at the boy wondering how he made the bathroom explode yet was still perfectly dry.

"It was an accident I swear! I don't even know how it happened."

"Just drop it!" Before Percy could try talking again Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Really, just let it go alright? We get it. You don't know how it happened or why you weren't affected. Just stop already. It's getting annoying." Percy sighed but nodded. He wasn't exactly sure of what to think of Naruto really considering while he came off nice the guy did just pull his arm and then shove him straight into Clarisse and her siblings. Afterwards he had not apologized but instead just acted like nothing had ever happened, not what he had just done or that Percy had insulted his friend. Naruto seemed to consider it over with and moved on so Percy was trying the same thing as well as hoping to not accidentally making the blond mad again.

"So now what?"

"Well, we can finish the tour or you can head back to your cabin to wait for dinner." Naruto suggested as Percy just nodded.

"Tour please." Naruto only chuckled while Annabeth rolled her eyes with a light smile. The three continued walking around as the blond pair kept pointing out various things to Percy, all while noticing that others were now whispering and pointing at Percy whenever they saw him. As if hearing about him beating the Minotaur wasn't enough, hearing about how he also somehow blew up the bathrooms and drenched the toughest girl in camp only made even more people interested in just who he was. Noticing their stares and how Percy seemed to be slightly uncomfortable with them the blonds' led him to the pier where they stood looking out over the water.

"So will I ever get the chance to meet my dad?" Percy asked as they relaxed. Both campers nodded in response.

"Yeah. Sometimes a few campers get to take trips up to Mount Olympus to visit the gods on their own turf. In fact, just this winter Annabeth, me and a few others went up there for the winter solstice." Naruto told him with the girl nodding along.

"Wait, they actually sent you all the way across the world to see them?" Percy asked, thinking they were talking about the actual mountain called Mount Olympus.

"What? No! Percy, Mount Olympus, the gods home and not the mountain, moves with them. Right now it's above the Empire State Building in New York City." Annabeth clarified as Percy looked towards the cities skyline a distance away in shock, never knowing that his father was literally right above him the entire time.

"Wow..."

"Yeah that is pretty neat isn't it? And just wait, maybe one day you'll go up there to see Olympus. I gotta tell you, that city looks _a~maz~ing_! It's all done up like ancient Greece without being ruins and it's awesome. Plus each god gets their own temple for a home and then there's this large meeting room where the twelve Olympians meet and wow! The gods all have different thrones and each one is customized to look different for them. Like Hephaestus has the coolest one in my opinion, it's all metal and futuristic looking with different buttons that can do all this neat stuff." Naruto gushed as Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah, as soon as he saw it he tried begging his mom to get her to convince Hephaestus to make one for him." She told Percy as the boy only chuckled lightly.

"So you've both met your parents?" He asked as they nodded.

"Athena is very kind and loving to her children, but she makes sure we know that she always wants us to try our hardest and be the best we can. Considering some of the kids she's had throughout the years that's actually something of a tall order." Annabeth shared as Naruto followed up.

"Aphrodite is kind of like you'd expect some high-school girl to be as she's mostly boy-crazy and loves make up and gossip and pink and stuff so she gets along better with her daughters more than her sons but she still loves all of us and lets us know it. If not for the law against raising your own kids, mom would've had all of us up on Olympus from the day we were born because she just loves all her kids so much and having to give us up really tears her up." Naruto told him before shivering lightly. "Just, don't piss her off. We saw her get mad at Poseidon over something and wow... she was terrifying, even the big three looked a little scared."

"Big three? Which gods are those?" Percy asked.

"Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, the three brothers born from the Titans Rhea and Kronos. They're also considered the most powerful of gods and their kids are usually the ultimate demigods too." Naruto explained.

"A lot of wars throughout history were actually just their kids fighting each other and dragging the rest of their homelands into it. World War Two was the last one though since after all the devastation that caused the three made an oath on the Styx to never have another demigod child again. They were considered just too strong for the world to handle." Annabeth finished as Percy nodded.

"So who do you think my dad is?"

"We were actually sharing some ideas on that earlier but can't really say. The fact you beat the Minotaur would make us think Ares but he usually claims his sons pretty quick. Plus he probably would've done it before the mess with Clarisse in order to make her back off or right after as a way to praise you for fighting back, but he didn't so we don't think it's him." Naruto shared as Percy nodded, inwardly hoping it wasn't Ares as he didn't want to be related to a bully like Clarisse.

"None of the other male gods have any true defining traits about their kids though that you've shown. And with Zeus, Poseidon and Hades sworn off having demigods we can't really say." Annabeth added, though she had thought of a couple possibilities after the bathroom accident. She was personally hoping she was wrong though and wasn't going to say a thing as she didn't want to even admit to the possibility.

"So what about your dads?" The new camper asked, trying to change the subject since nobody seemed capable of answering any questions about his own divine heritage. As soon as the question left his lips both blonds frowned.

"Don't ask." They said in unison, their tones so cold Percy took a step back out of sheer reflex.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to bring up anything bad." Annabeth only huffed as Naruto sighed.

"It's alright, just leave that subject be. Both of us just have some personal issues involving our fathers."

"That's putting it mildly." Annabeth snorted as Naruto only placed a hand on her shoulder in silence. Percy stayed silent as he didn't know what he could say without making them mad. Soon enough though Naruto sighed.

"We should probably head back. It'll be time for dinner soon." Annabeth nodded and stood from where she was sitting as Percy only looked back towards the camp. "Just head back to Cabin Eleven Percy. Luke will help you get sorted in and everything when dinner starts. If you ever need anything, just ask him since he's the councilor for the Hermes cabin and he'll help you right out." The newer boy just nodded with a small smile as the three began their walk back, splitting to their own cabins as they reached them.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey Naruto." The blond looked up from where he was sitting on his bed as the voice called his name.

The Aphrodite cabin was decorated with pink and lace on the outside with a few flowers by the door and windows, giving off the impression of a doll house that young girls would play with. Inside the walls were still pink while the beds were separated for boys on one side with girls on the other. Each bed also had a curtain to give it's owner some privacy while at the foot was a chest that held that persons' belongings. Most of the walls were covered with posters of movie stars, music groups and the occasional model with a few mirrors here and there as well for the more appearance conscious of the goddesses' children. Meaning the girls mostly, which made up most of the cabin as Aphrodite was prone to having more daughters than sons. Which also meant that although the cabin was supposed to be boys on one side and girls on the other, the boys only actually took up one corner of their cabin while the girls had the rest. Naruto's bed was actually closest to the door as he liked to get up early and get some fresh air before everyone else woke up.

The one that called out to Naruto was a girl with long wavy black hair and clear blue eyes much like his own. She was wearing the same orange Camp Half-Blood shirt as he was with some denim shorts while her necklace showed only two beads. This was Silena Beauredard, one of his half-sisters as well as the sibling he was closest to in the cabin as like him, she didn't follow the beauty obsessed stereotype of an Aphrodite child but actually tried to be more than just a pretty face.

"What's up Silena?"

"So I saw you and Annabeth giving the new camper a tour earlier. What's he like?" She asked as she sat down next to him on his bed while he grinned.

"Hoping to sink your teeth in him already sis? And he I thought you were different than our siblings." He joked as she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Shut up whiskers. It's not that and you know it. I'm just curious about what he might be like considering he did apparently kill the Minotaur. And is it true he somehow blew up the restrooms when Clarisse tried her usual greeting?" She asked as Naruto nodded with a chuckle.

"Yep. Clarisse and her brothers were soaked but what's weird is that he was perfectly dry. Not only that but he has no idea how it happened."

"So what's he like?" She pressed as Naruto just shrugged.

"A little slow on the uptake but most of us are when we first get here. Seems like a nice kid though so we'll just have to wait and see." Naruto told her as she nodded before frowning.

"Okay... You know, there's another rumor going around about him." Naruto quirked a brow as she took a deep breath before continuing. "Some have said that he tried coming with his mother but the Minotaur got her before he killed it." Naruto sighed and turned away as she looked at him. "So it's true." It wasn't a question, but a stated fact.

"Yeah. It didn't seem like he paid any attention to it but I don't think it's because he didn't care about her or anything. I just think that he's trying to focus on all this new stuff so that he won't have to think about how he's lost her. From what Grover said, his mom was a wonderful person that he loved immensely. I don't know if he realizes he's even doing it but it's obvious he's trying to distract himself from her death. Eventually though he'll get used to camp and then he'll have to face it. I just hope he's got some good friends by then that can help him through it." Silena nodded her agreement as they heard the horn announcing their meal go off. Naruto shook his head clear of distracting thoughts as he got up and went to the door.

"All right guys and girls! Let's get it together and go eat!" He shouted to get their attention so everyone was quick to fall in line and follow him out. Something Naruto hadn't mentioned to Percy before was that he was a cabin councilor himself as he led the Aphrodite cabin, just as Annabeth led the Athena cabin. He had gotten the position two years ago when the previous councilor left to go live among the mortals and she had passed the job onto him as he was both the most level headed of his siblings at the time as well as the one who had been there longest from the year-rounders. The blond hadn't argued the position and instead had taken to it happily, glad for the chance to help out his siblings more and take care of his family.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"...so with that, let us welcome Percy Jackson to camp and feast." Chiron finished as he introducing Percy to camp as well as confirming the rumors that, yes he did in fact slay the Minotaur. The centaur grabbed his glass from the table and raised it up in an action all the campers mirrored. "To the gods!"

"To the gods!" They echoed before food began being laid out for everyone at each table. There were thirteen tables in all, one for each cabin and then one laid out ahead of them for Chiron, Mr. D. and whatever other important guests the camp might get. Once the students had grabbed their food, they began to get up and head to the fire.

"Follow me Percy." Luke told the younger boy as Percy obeyed, wanting to stick close to Luke for guidance until he was used to things here. The councilor led Percy over to the fire as he pulled off some of the meat from his plate. "Before each dinner, we all take a good piece of our food and burn it in offering to our parents since they like the smell. We may not know your godly parent yet but it's still a good idea to make an offering to them as it's polite and because nobody wants to see an angry god. Most unclaimed just make the offering to Hermes since it's by his generosity they can stay in our cabin." He explained before holding up the meat. "For Hermes." With that Luke tossed the piece into the fire and only stared at it for a moment longer before walking back to the table. Percy tore off some of his own food before looking at the fire.

"For..." He started before pausing in thought. "For Hermes." He said as he tore it in, silently adding a prayer for his father to claim him so that he'd know who he was. Percy waited for a moment, almost hoping for an answer before sighing and walking back to sit at the very crowded Hermes table and eating. As he ate he spoke with the other cabin members, asking questions about the camp to try and learn more about it.

"Yeah, that's real lava at the rock climbing wall."

"If you ever need to know something brainy like a name or term just go ask the Athena cabin. They know just about everything."

"The Hephaestus cabin does repairs on anything you can think of when they aren't busy."

"Most of the girls in the Aphrodite cabin are single if you think you've got a shot."

"Just wait until Capture the Flag on Friday. That's the best thing here."

"Capture the Flag?" Percy asked as Luke and a couple others grinned.

"Our weekly camp event. The whole camp breaks into two teams and then we all gear up in armor and weapons before heading into the woods. Both teams are given a flag to guard and then we try to steal the other teams flag and bring it back across the river that serves as the boundary line." Luke explained. "It's really fun, plus it serves as combat experience as we actually fight each other. If any of us get hurt, then we've got nectar and ambrosia to heal them up so don't worry about injuries. Killing and crippling blows are forbidden but accidents can happen so we still have to be careful. Other than that though it's pretty much anything goes." Percy nodded as Luke then pointed over to the table Annabeth was at with her siblings, people that Percy noticed all shared her same blond hair and gray eyes. "This week the teams are going to be led by the Athena cabin and the Ares cabin. We've teamed up with Athena this week so we'll be with Annabeth and her siblings."

"Wait, that means we're going against Clarisse!" Percy groaned out as he remembered she was a daughter of war. He glanced to the table she was sitting at and noticed her shoving one of her brothers with a grin. "She's going to kill me." He muttered as Luke glanced over before chuckling and patting Percy on the back.

"Don't worry. She might forget all about it by Friday, and if not well, we'll all be around to help out. Besides, we've got the rest of the week before the game so you'll get some training in and hopefully be claimed too. You may not end up facing her at all." He told him as Percy reluctantly nodded. He knew his luck better than they did and was positive; come Friday she was going to mutilate him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next few days were mostly a blur to Percy. He woke up, had breakfast with the rest of the Hermes cabin and camp and then went around training with them in whatever it was they had. He quickly found that he was not very good at the whole 'hero' thing that the demigods were supposed to be.

He tried climbing the rock wall but nearly fell into the lava instead. Grover had been there trying to help out and shouting encouragement while hopping up easily with his goat legs. It didn't work.

He did some sprinting but was always completely outclassed by the nymphs that taught them. They claimed it was from years of practice running from the more pushy and amorous gods. All he knew was that he was literally slower than a tree.

He learned how to use a bow, or rather he tried to learn. Instead he got the string caught on his clothes more often than not and when he did fire the arrow it was never anywhere near the target.

Then came canoeing, now that was fun actually. For once he didn't mess up but performed perfectly, feeling at home in the little boat. He knew just what to do and managed to even win the canoe race the camp had. It was nice, now if only canoeing had any heroic applications he might have a shot.

The last thing though was swordsmanship training led by Luke. It turned out Luke was the best swordsman in camp, with Clarisse and Naruto both as close follow-ups. Luke had gotten everyone started with the proper way to hold and swing the bronze blades before letting them all go at it for a short while. Then he brought them together and demonstrated an advanced maneuver to disarm the opponent before asking for a volunteer. The rest of the campers in the class stepped back before Percy could think about what happened, forcing him into the unwanted volunteer role. What was strange was that he had actually managed to pull it off against Luke and disarm him. Everyone, Percy himself included, had been amazed but when Luke asked him to repeat it he found he couldn't. Luke wondered just what had happened while Percy had guessed it was beginner's luck, something nobody else had bothered to refute since it looked to be true. Even Percy believed it.

But eventually it was Friday and the day for Capture the Flag. The teams had been finalized and as Luke had told him the team leaders were the Athena and Ares cabins. The Athena cabin was leading the blue team and was partnered this week with the cabins for Hermes and Apollo. While that essentially left it as three against five, Percy had been told not to worry as the Hermes and Apollo cabins had the most campers in them. The red team lead by Ares had every other cabin on their team, meaning the Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, Dionysus cabins. On the downside though most of the Demeter and Aphrodite campers didn't participate, the Demeter kids because they weren't really fighters in general and most of the Aphrodite kids for the same reason (being beauty obsessed girls that didn't want to get messy actually but they wouldn't say that out loud). Luke told Percy that while the red team had the heaviest hitters in the Ares and Hephaestus cabins, the blue team had the most devious with the Athena and Hermes kids. Plus the Apollo cabin had plenty of archers to attack from a range and offset whatever strange contraptions the Hephaestus cabin would try to use.

"Here Percy, this one is yours." Luke told him as he called Percy over and handed him a bronze breastplate. "Chiron had this made for you after you woke up. We all get one." He explained as he helped the younger boy into it. After getting it strapped on to him, Luke took a step back. "Alright, everything looks good. Here." He commented before grabbing a helmet and handing it to him. The helmet looked like the bronze ones worn by the ancient Greeks in battle, feather plume and all. He idly noticed the plume was blue and guessed it was because they were blue team. Luke then handed him a sword and a shield which Percy held up and took a couple slow practice swings before nodding with a small frown. He hadn't said anything during their swordsmanship training but just as it was then, the sword felt wrong. He wasn't sure if that was true or simply him not being used to properly holding and using one but it felt off, like the blade wasn't meant for him to use. Percy only hoped he either got over it or found a sword that felt right soon because he was sure that eventually it would come back to bite him one day, if it didn't tonight already.

"Thanks Luke." Percy said honestly as the teen grinned and walked off to help another camper having trouble. Percy took the helmet off and set it down along with the sword and shield as he walked down to the pier and sat down, overlooking the water.

"You okay Perce?" The boy spun around to see Grover walking up and smiled before shaking his head.

"Really, really nervous G-man. I've never really fought before so I'm scared about messing up and getting hurt during tonight's game." He admitted as the satyr sat down next to him.

"Don't worry Percy. Everyone feels like that when they first get into a game. Besides, you can fight. I mean, just remember that you took down the Minotaur! That takes skill." Grover cheered, patting his friend on the back as Percy only sighed.

"Grover, I barely knew what I was doing against that thing. I just sort of reacted and fought on instinct."

"Well then do that again. That was good so if you think you'll have some problems then just trust those instincts and you'll be fine." He told him before turning and looking back towards the camp. Percy followed his gaze before noting that he wasn't looking directly at the camp but rather at the huge tree on the other side of camp that marked the boundary of the camps' borders.

"I've been meaning to ask, but is their anything special about that tree?" He asked as Grover flinched a little and nodded.

"Yeah. It's called Thalia's tree and it projects a magical barrier that keeps the monsters out of camp. Not even the Minotaur could get in here without permission." He replied as Percy nodded.

"Cool. So I guess, being called 'Thalia's it must be named after someone named Thalia?" He asked and this time Grover looked away and started playing with a bit of the fur on his legs.

"Y-yeah..." Percy waited for him to explain before looking to his face and seeing how depressed he looked.

"Oh, uh, if this is a bad memory or anything, you don't have to tell me." Grover only shook his head in response.

"No, you deserve to know that much. A few years ago, it was discovered that Zeus had broken his oath to never father another demigod. Apparently there was some eighties actress he just couldn't ignore and he went to her and eventually had a daughter with her. When Hades found out he was furious that Zeus broke the oath and sent out legions of the Underworlds worst monsters out to kill her. Hellhounds, Cyclopes, the Kindly Ones, everything he could muster. At the time she was only stumbling around with a few other demigod kids just trying to survive. I was sent out to find her and bring her back and we almost made it. We got to just a short ways outside of camp when the monsters all caught up. We were hurt and tired and we knew we couldn't make it. That's when Thalia told us to run and then charged them, knowing they were after her and would leave the rest of us alone." Grover paused as he balled his hands into fists. "I was supposed to bring her to camp and almost did but I wasn't about to abandon the other three with her so I dragged them to camp hoping to get help for her before it was too late but it already was. Zeus came down and took pity on her dying body and turned her into the tree in order to honor her and expand on the camps' protection. Thalia's tree has been there ever since."

Percy was silent as he took everything in and turned back to the tree. "She sounds like a really cool person. I would've liked to meet her." He said, honestly feeling that way. The satyr only nodded his head in agreement. "So what happened to the other three you mentioned?" He asked as Grover shrugged.

"They're fine. In fact you've met them already."

"I have?" Percy asked as he turned back to Grover.

"Yeah. Luke, Annabeth and Naruto."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So what's the plan Clarisse?" Naruto asked as he was sitting at the Ares table with Clarisse as they got ready for the game. The blond had one his armor but didn't wear the helmet or carry a shield as most of the others did. He also wasn't carrying any weapons but to those who knew him, knew he had them on him at _all_ times. The daughter of Ares shrugged in response to his question.

"Simple. We're gonna win and that's it."

"Details bronze-for-brains. You should probably add them."

"Shut it lover boy." The girl snapped back while Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out and laughed. "Look, the plan really is easy. Beckendorf managed to whip up some mines filled with knock out gas so we'll have him run defense with someone back at the flag. Then you'll take a couple people and sneak over to their flag while the rest of us will break into three groups and just force our ways through to distract them. If we actually make it to the flag then it's even better." She explained as Naruto nodded his head. It was simple, but it was effective too.

"Knowing Annie and her siblings, they'll be sure to take advantage of the Hermes cabin numbers and place scouts out to try and stop the stealth approach."

"Yeah, but that's why I said three groups to distract. We plan on being as loud and viscous as we can to make them bring everyone in to try and stop us." She defended as Naruto nodded again.

"Right, just felt it worth mentioning. Annie is one of the smartest at camp so you know she's gotta plan for just about everything." Clarisse only clicked her teeth in annoyance but didn't respond as she and Naruto noticed Percy come back from wherever he had went off too. The blond heard growling and looked to see the daughter of war was glaring at the boy. "...You plan on targeting him tonight don't you?" He asked, sighing as he already knew the answer.

"After what he did you really think I'm not gonna cream the punk? Prissy brought this on himself with that stunt at the bathroom."

"Something he doesn't even know how it happened and that you kind of brought on yourself by trying to give him a swirlie." Naruto pointed out as she waved it off with a scowl.

"He shouldn't of dissed me and my family."

"You shot first by saying he looked weak."

"He does! Seriously, look at the punk! He looks pathetic!" Clarisse shouted as she stood up and jammed her helmet on her head. Naruto only held his hands up as he slowly stood himself.

"No arguments there, but he did kill the bull-man so he's gotta be tougher than he looks. I mean, I don't come off as all that strong and yet I'm one of the best at camp right?" He joked as Clarisse grinned.

"The only ones better are me and Luke." Naruto only raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"I seem to recall beating you just as much as you beat me." He calmly stated as she growled again.

"Shut up lover boy."

"Make me bronze-for-brains." He shot back as she grabbed her shield and spear.

"After the game tonight I will." She promised with a grin as the blond grinned in return.

"Looking forward to it."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Heroes! You know the rules! The river is the boundary line and each teams' flag must be displayed prominently. You are only allowed two guards and while prisoners may be disarmed, they may not be bound or gagged. All magic items are allowed while killing or maiming is forbidden. I shall be acting as a field medic in case someone gets injured. Good luck to you all!" Chiron announced before each team started heading into the woods at the edge of camp to get some time to set up before the fighting would begin in earnest.

Once in the woods Clarisse had a couple of her brothers set up the flag, a large red banner with a bloody boar's head printed on it, near some trees where it was clearly visible but had multiple hiding spots around it for traps and defenders. "All right, I already talked it over with Beckendorf so him and Silena, the only other Aphrodite kid in this game besides Naruto, are gonna stick back here on defense with some traps Beck made. Naruto is taking a couple for a stealth trip to the flag while the rest will split into three and make some noise for a distraction. You find the blue team, you take 'em down as hard and as fast as you can got it?" She shouted as the rest of the team cheered. "Alright then! Split up and get ready! We're gonna win this thing!" The team cheered as a horn sounded signaling the start of the match.

"Alright, let's go guys." Naruto said as he looked to the pair with him. One was a girl from the Hephaestus cabin while the other was a boy from the Ares cabin. The two nodded with grins as Naruto led them towards the river before ducking behind a tree and waiting. "Alright, once we hear the fighting start we're gonna slip in and hopefully grab the flag before they even realize it's gone. I'm the fastest runner of the three of us so you two will take out the two guards while I grab it and go. Got it?" Both nodded so the blond grinned. "Let's bring back another victory guys."

"Right!" They answered as they waited behind trees of their own. The girl had a large hammer as her weapon with a couple straps on her arms that carried a couple buttons, letting the other two know they probably could expand into weapons of some sort when pressed. The boy from the Ares cabin though had the standard shield and sword, the only difference being that his shield had a spike in the center of it so that he could shove it forward to not just push them back but stab them as well. Naruto himself pulled out what looked like a couple key chains and kept them ready in his hands. One was a small bronze laser pointer while the other looked like a tiny pocket flashlight. Both of them were held with his thumbs over the on buttons. The three waited in silence, only peaking out from their trees to try and spot someone when a loud shot echoed from their right.

"Let's move!" Naruto whispered as they began to rush in, hoping the fighting was distracting the blue team enough. Soon enough more metal clashes and clangs were heard so they knew the fighting was getting more intense.

Suddenly and arrow landed on the ground in front of them, making them dodge to the side and look around only for another to be blocked by the Ares boy's shield. "Above us!" He called as Naruto and the girl looked up to see a pair of girls above holding bows. "I've got them, go!" He shouted. Both Naruto and the girl nodded and ran ahead, both dodging a few arrows from behind for a moment before they were drawn into a fight against their opponent below them.

"Come on, faster! We've gotta find their flag and get back before ours is taken!" Naruto grunted as they ran ahead before seeing a large patch of gray and stopping. Naruto looked back to notice that the gray was in fact the flag and grinned as their goal was in sight. "Over there!" He called getting his remaining partners attention so they turned and ran straight for it. The pair got within ten feet before they both had to duck as swords came out from behind a couple trees and nearly struck their chest head on. With their armor it wouldn't have actually cut them but it would have knocked them to the ground and left them defenseless for a follow up. Both quickly got back to their feet as Naruto pressed the buttons on the key chains he still held and both seemed to grow and expand into two identical swords. The blades were curved down slightly and thicker at the end rather than the handle, being traditional Greek Falcata than a standard sword.

"Naruto. Damn it, Annabeth was right."

"What? You bet her that I _wouldn't_ go for the flag Malcom?" Naruto shot back as he grinned at one of Annabeth's half-brothers. "You should know me better than that." He replied before swinging his left sword at Malcom, the boy blocking with his sword as Naruto's partner attacked the other Athena cabin member there. Malcom raised up his shield as Naruto swung his other sword at him. The blade's clash echoed as the metal struck metal. Naruto kept up a furious assault, swinging in from the left and then the right, going for low attacks towards his legs and then switching into high strikes at the boy's shoulders. Each time Malcom was barely able to step back or block in time and kept moving back further and further as Naruto would not let up for even a second.

"Aah!" The blond shoved Malcom down and turned around to see his Hephaestus cabin partner had pressed the button on one of her arm straps to shoot out a small net that pinned Malcom's partner to a tree. With a grin he pointed on sword at the Athena child and the other at his restrained partner.

"Give up, or join your brother against a tree."

"Chiron said we can't be bound!" Malcom argued as Naruto grinned.

"She'll let you down after I leave with the flag. It's only temporary anyways." He replied with a large grin as Malcom growled but tossed his sword and shield to the side and stayed on the ground with his arms crossed. "Oh quit pouting ya big baby. If you're lucky I'll get caught on my way back." He teased before clicking a button on the handles as they returned to their normal key chain appearance. "Take the other guys stuff then unhook him and keep an eye on them. Malcom's right about the whole 'no binding' thing." The girl only rolled her eyes and nodded as Naruto ran over and grabbed the flag, rushing back towards the river the moment his hands wrapped around the handle.

The blond heard the sounds of fighting still going on around them and hoped he wasn't too late in getting the flag as he rushed for the river as fast as he could. It didn't take him long to reach the river as he soon saw Clarisse fighting with Percy in the water. The blond noted that incredibly Percy was actually holding his own and doing well despite his obvious newness to swordplay and fighting in general. The blond raised the flag and was about to yell for Clarisse to keep Percy out of the way when he was suddenly tripped and sent crashing to the ground. With a growl the blond got up and looked around for his attacker only to see nothing and then get hit in the head.

"Ow!" He cried as his hands were then stepped on to make him let go of the flag. It was quickly picked up and pulled back as Naruto realized what was going on with his invisible attacker. "Damn it Annie! Give that back you cheater!"

"Magic items are allowed and you know it! You're just jealous of my stuff!" Her voice taunted as the flag was set by a tree. Naruto knew she had put it down and then stepped away to be able of guarding it unseen. The blond growled again as he stood up only in time to hear Clarisse shout 'NO!' and spin around seeing Luke cross the river with their red flag.

"Oh come on! I was right here before Annie cheated!" Naruto moaned as the girl took off her hat and patted the blond on the back.

"There there Naruto, everyone has a bad day every once in a while. It's not my fault you can't have a super awesome invisibility hat like I can." She teased as she held the cap in front of his face before jumping back laughing as he tried to grab it. Naruto grumbled under his breath about the unfairness as he got up and the two walked over to Percy as Clarisse had stomped off in her anger at losing. Naruto also noted that her spear was broken as the blade was lying near the river while the shaft of the weapon was in the water itself.

"Whoa, Percy, you broke her spear! She's a damn menace with that thing in a fight. How the hell did you manage to break it?" He asked as the boy was breathing heavily while standing in the water.

"I got lucky? I don't know, I just followed my instincts." Naruto whistled in shock and slight awe of how good the boy seemed to be without any training, idly wondering just how strong he would be once he trained and could actually fight while Annabeth was looking at a wound on his arm.

"Percy, what happened?" She asked while he looked down and saw the cut.

"Oh, Clarisse or one of her brothers must have gotten me. I guess it was just a shallow cut though since it looks alright." He muttered as Annabeth narrowed her eyes. With all the blood around the wound there was no way it had been a 'shallow' cut.

"Step out of the water Percy." She ordered, the boy confused but obeying as he stepped onto dry landed. Instantly a change came over him whereas before he was breathing heavily now he was slumped over and barely able to stay standing. "Oh Underworld! I had hoped it would be Zeus." She gasped as Naruto's eyes widened, understanding the implications instantly while the rest of the campers had gathered around the nearby Luke with Chiron proclaiming the blue team the victor.

"Annie, you don't mean-" Naruto never got to finish as a loud and deep growl echoed out through the area putting all the campers on edge. The growl grew louder as a large Hellhound walked out from behind a few trees and seemed to glare at them. Chiron began shouting for his bow while the beast charged straight for Percy. Being closest with his weapons still in hand, Naruto clicked his blades back out and slashed the monster in the side, making it fall away from its path and skid to the side of Percy. The blond didn't give it a chance to move as he tossed one of his swords as hard as he could and the bronze blade stabbed the black beast straight through it's skull.

"Th-thanks Naruto." Percy shakily said as he stared at the disintegrating Hellhound, having begun to turn into dust after Naruto's sword pierced it. The boy didn't say a word as he walked over and picked his sword up and put both of his away.

"How the hell did that thing get into camp? The barrier doesn't let any monsters in without permission!" He shouted while most of the campers broke into worried whispers and looks.

"Percy called it! He had too!" Clarisse shouted while Naruto shook his head and Percy looked horrified.

"Why would he call a monster to attack him? Besides, he's still too new to all this to do something like that." The blond argued back as Chiron came up to them.

"Naruto is right. Someone else must have let the Hellhound in but we shall figure that out later. For now we should head back to the cabins for rest." He ordered but nobody moved when a light began to glow over Percy's head.

"He's being claimed!" Someone shouted as they all noticed the light shift into a glowing watery trident. Instantly there were many gasps of disbelief and shock as they all understood what it meant.

"There's no way!"

"He broke his oath?!"

"There has to be a mistake!"

"There is never a mistake with a claiming." Chiron called out in response to the last comment, having gotten over his own shock. "It has been determined. Poseidon. Earthshaker. Stormbringer. Father of horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, son of the Sea God!" Chiron shouted as he bowed to the boy, the rest of camp following suit in the Camp Half-Blood tradition of honoring a person when they're claimed. The boy himself could only stare at the glowing trident mark above his head, speechless as he learned just who his father was.


End file.
